Skyscraper
by DoctorWhoGirl95
Summary: What happens when Tawi's teasing finally gets to Sonny? Involves self-harm. Read and find out. Story better that summary. Song fic.


**Chapter 1**

**AN: This story is inspired by Demi Lavato's song 'Skyscraper'. I do not own the song. I don't know it I'm going to do this as a one shot or add more chapters so tell me what you think. READ & REVIEW**

**Sonny's PoV:**

"You're wearing that to the awards tonight." Tawni said, disgusted.

"Yeah, What's wrong with it." I said, looking at my new dress.

"Well, you will defiantly win the 'Most Ugliest Dress' award." Tawni said back.

I felt like a dagger went into my heart when she said that. I looked at the scars on my wrists. She made me do this to myself. Tawni had been teasing me since I got to So Random.

I hated myself because of her. I was ugly and stupid.

"Lets go. We have to get to rehearsals." Tawni said going into her closet.

I walked over and changed into my Sicky Vikki sketch costume.

I got to rehearsals and found Nico, Tawni, Grady and Zora.

I did my sketch perfectly but Tawni had another opinion.

"That's what you're going to do for the show tomorrow." Tawni snorted. "The audience will be asleep in five minutes."

I had enough.

"That's it!" I yelled rounding on Tawni.

My cast mates steeped back in shock.

She stepped back as I yelled in her face, "You make me hate myself every day. I don't even want to come to set some day because you'll be here. You think you're so perfect? Maybe you should take another look in the mirror."

I turned and ran, letting the tear run down my face. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere was better than here.

**Tawni's PoV:**

I watched Sonny rehearse her Sikky Vikki sketch. I was so jealous of her. She did everything so perfect. She stepped off stage and came up to us.

"That's what you're going to do for the show tomorrow." I snorted. "The audience will be asleep in five minutes."

Ugh… why did I say that? I need to shut my big mouth.

"That's it!" Sonny yelled rounding on me.

The other casts mates steeped back in shock. She walked up to me. I knew she was mad at me.

I stepped back as Sonny yelled in my face, "You make me hate myself every day. I don't even want to come to set some day because you'll be here. You think you're so perfect? Maybe you should take another look in the mirror."

My mouth dropped open in shock. I made her feel like that?

Sonny turned and ran out of the set, I watched her wipe away some tears. She disappeared out the door.

Nobody spoke. There were all still in shock.

Finally Marshal spoke up, "I'll go talk to her."

He started to walk off but I grabbed his arm.

"Let me." I said.

"Tawni, I don't think…" Marshal started but I interrupted him.

"Please. I need to make this right." I said.

He looked in my eyes and then he nodded.

"Okay." He said.

I walked off in the direction Sonny had run.

**Sonny's PoV:**

I finally had to stop. I looked up to see I was at the set's music room.

I pushed open at the door.

The music room had lots of different instruments. All the instruments were pushed off to the side. The thing that caught your eye was the big red piano.

I walked over to it and started to play and sing the song that I had wrote about Tawni bulling me.

**(Verse 1)**  
><strong>Skies are crying<strong>  
><strong>I am watching catching teardrops in my hands<strong>  
><strong>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance<strong>  
><strong>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<strong>

I felt the tears coming to my eyes.

**(Chorus)  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper**

I felt a sense of power and strength as I sang those lines.

**(Verse 2)  
>As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<br>**

The tears flowed down my face.

**(Chorus)  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper**

**(Bridge)**  
><strong>Go run run run<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna stay right here<strong>  
><strong>Watch you disappear<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>  
><strong>Go run run run<strong>  
><strong>Yeah it's a long way down but I'm closer to the clouds up here<strong>

I felt strong and weak at the same time.

**You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh**

I heard the pain in my own voice.

I sang the next line so loud and with so much power I felt like the whole world had heard, especially anyone that was bullied.

**Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper**

Like a skyscraper

I heard clapping and I spun around.

**Tawni's PoV:**

I was still looking for Sonny when I heard Sonny singing.

I ran towards it and it lead me to the music room. I peeked in and saw Sonny playing the piano and singing.

**(Chorus)  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper**

I stepped back as I realized the song was about me. It was about how I was making her feel. I stepped forward and listened.

**(Verse 2)  
>As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<br>**

I saw Sonny crying. I felt tear come to my eyes. I made her feel so bad. I felt like I had just got stabbed in the heart.

**(Chorus)  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper**

**(Bridge)**  
><strong>Go run run run<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna stay right here<strong>  
><strong>Watch you disappear<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>  
><strong>Go run run run<strong>  
><strong>Yeah it's a long way down but I'm closer to the clouds up here<strong>

**You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh**

I heard the pain in her voice.

She sang the next line so loud and with so much power I was sure everyone on the lot had heard her.

**Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

I stepped into the music room and started clapping. Sonny spun around and when her shock subsided she glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" she said putting the piano cover on the piano.

"I'm here to apologize." I said.

She stopped putting the piano cover on the piano and turned on me.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I'm here to apologize." I said walking up to her.

"I was wrong to treat you like that. I only treated you like that because I was jealous." I admitted.

"You were?" Sonny said.

"Yeah, you are flawless and I am a brat." I said.

"First, I am not flawless. Second, you are not a brat." Sonny said.

I smiled.

"Friends?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Friends." She said.

"Good. I'm going to go get dressed for my sketch." I said and turned to leave but I stopped at the door.

"You're right, you know?" I said.

"Right about what?" she asked.

"That you're a Skyscraper." I said as I slipped out the door.

**AN:**I don't know it I'm going to do this as a one shot or add more chapters so tell me what you think. READ & REVIEW****


End file.
